


Зеленая нить

by Arminelle



Series: Зеленые нити [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Венди Дарлинг проросла в нем, обвила, как лиана, по рукам и ногам, горько-сладким ядом растворилась в его крови.





	

Костер трещит, будто разгрызая подкинутые в его сердце ветки; в ночи он кажется ненасытным огненно-красным чудовищем, требовавшим и требовавшим жертвы. Жертв, впрочем, нет; вокруг костра пляшут с десяток мальчишек – но их освещенные огнем лица кажутся масками каких-то дикарей, исполняющих ритуальный танец в честь языческого божества.

Только двое у костра не танцуют: Венди вышивает шелком фрагмент какой-то баллады, а Питер играет на флейте, то и дело бросая на нее взгляды. Мисс Дарлинг и ее шитье были практически одним целым; если она не вышивала, то чинила истрепанные рубашки и куртки мальчишек. Всех, кроме, конечно, Феликса – тот бы скорее перерезал себе горло, чем позволил бы девушке прикоснуться к его вещам. Он попросту ее ненавидит – и Питер понимает, из-за чего.

Он откладывает в сторону флейту и жестом приказывает Потерянным разойтись; через секунду они исчезают, растворяясь в ночи. Венди поднимает голову, вопросительно глядя на него, и тут же снова сосредотачивается на своем вышивании; иголка так и мелькает в ее тоненьких пальцах. Зеленая нить тянется вслед за ней – девушка перекусывает нитку и вонзает иглу в край полотна.

– Зачем ты их разогнал? – тихо спрашивает Венди, не глядя на него. Питер равнодушно пожимает плечами.

– Надоели, – он подбрасывает в огонь еще хвороста, и в стороны с треском разлетается сноп искр, часть из которых попадает Венди на юбку. Девушка молча отодвигается от костра. – Почему ты никогда не танцуешь?

– Я леди, – объясняет она, с достоинством выпрямившись. – а леди не пристало скакать у костра. – по ее лицу пробегает тень улыбки. – Меня учили танцевать вальс... ты умеешь?

Он вскидывает бровь, удивляясь ее наивности. Кто сказал, что с девчонками неинтересно играть? Стоило бы отрезать этому дураку язык.

Венди Дарлинг – отличная игрушка.  
Венди Дарлинг – потерявшаяся леди.

– А научи, – предлагает Питер, улыбаясь, и розовые от костра щеки Венди вспыхивают еще ярче.

Приподняв тяжелые длинные юбки, девушка медленно подходит к нему и кладет левую руку на плечо Питера, а правой крепко сжимает его пальцы.

– Вот, – смущенно говорит она, – партнер должен обхватить партнершу за талию... шаг влево... разворот...

Они кружатся и кружатся; в глазах Венди отражается синее ночное небо. От ее волос пахнет акацией – тонкий, сладковато-горький аромат. Венди красива, чересчур красива. 

– Кто ты? – шепчет она, откидывая назад голову, и закрывает глаза. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, кто ты...

Он молчит, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, и почти чувствует, как под зеленым бархатом ее платья бьется, как пойманная птица, абсолютно чистое, солнечно сияющее сердце. То, что в его, Питера, груди – всего лишь черный, гниющий кусок падали – давным-давно застыло. У Венди Дарлинг – истинно-верящее сердце.

Венди улыбается, и исчертившие небо облака исчезают, уступая место сверкающим звездам. 

Венди Дарлинг – кровь в его венах.  
Венди Дарлинг – мозг в его костях.  
Венди Дарлинг и есть его сердце.

Он резко, почти грубо, отталкивает ее и пятится назад; Питер шипит от резкой боли. Иголка Венди, оставленная ею в ткани, до половины вонзилась в его ступню; в нее все еще вдета зеленая нить. Выдернув иголку, он ухмыляется.

– Забирай свою ерунду и проваливай, – приказывает он, и Венди растерянно на него смотрит. – Не слышишь? Уходи.

В его голосе стынет лед, как, наверняка, и во взгляде; девушка прижимает к груди свою вышивку и бросается прочь. Плечи ее вздрагивают. На траве все еще лежит длинная нить – Питер с наслаждением разрывает ее надвое.

Венди Дарлинг проросла в нем, обвила, как лиана, по рукам и ногам, горько-сладким ядом растворилась в его крови.  
Венди Дарлинг – имя, певучее, как порванная гитарная струна.  
Венди Дарлинг – его погибель.


End file.
